Rei a
by waterstrike
Summary: Sim, é o nosso segredo. [Gazette, ReitaxRuki, NC17, Reita's POV, fofo]


**Título:** Rei( )a  
**Autora:** mizu  
**Fandom:** Jrock, Gazette  
**Pares:** ReitaxRuki  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Gênero:** Reita's POV, fofo  
**Sumário:** _"Sim, é o nosso segredo."_  
**Notas:** Essa fic é baseada numa cena de um jogo que fiz com minha marida linda há muuuito tempo atrás. E eu tava devendo escrever isso há um tempão... Tá em primeira pessoa porque o Reita era meu papel. E como ela fez o Ruki, os créditos vão prá ela também! –aplaude-  
Nana, querida, espero que goste!

**Yeah, os Gazeboys são meus e todos têm o meu nome tatuado em suas bundas! -cai da cama e acorda- Infelizmente isso não é verdade. Não possuo nem um fio de cabelo deles e apenas utilizo de suas ilustres pessoas para fins de entretenimento.**

xxx

_Idiota_.

A palavra não saía da minha cabeça durante todo o trajeto até o apartamento de Ruki. Em silêncio, nós dois, como se fôssemos desconhecidos.

Eu tinha agido como um idiota. Onde estava com a cabeça, apostar bebida com Uruha? _Uruha_, o mais beberrão de todos nós, o organismo dele já estava acostumado com a imensa quantidade de álcool que ingeria diariamente. Eu não bebia. Não gosto de bebida. E apostei mesmo assim.

Mas não posso culpar a bebida. Estava bem sóbrio quando fiz aquela aposta. Por um momento pensei que conseguiria ganhar. Mas foram só 3 copos e eu já sentia o sangue ferver, o rosto esquentar e o mundo rodar como se eu estivesse em uma montanha russa.

Eu acabei com a noite de Ruki. Eu arruinei nosso dia livre com uma aposta idiota. E ele era o que mais estava animado para esse encontro no bar e conversar sem falar de trabalho. Como os amigos que éramos. Estraguei tudo.

Não devia ter beijado Ruki.

Culpa de Uruha. Aposta com ele, desafio dele. Queria realmente saber de onde ele tira essas idéias. E como ele sabia que eu _queria_ beijar Ruki. Que era o que eu _sempre_ quis.

Álcool devia ser proibido. Ele dá coragem demais.

Ruki está tão sério olhando para frente. Ele não falou comigo desde o momento em que o beijei. Simplesmente levantou da mesa e saiu. Ficou do lado fora, pelo que pareceu, porque quando minha cabeça começou a rodar demais e Kai me levou até lá para tomar ar, ele estava recostado na parede do bar. Se ele não tivesse parado de fumar, aposto que estaria com um cigarro na boca.

E até agora eu me pergunto, porque ele respondeu meu beijo. Mesmo tendo sido apenas por míseros segundos.

Aposto que ele deve estar odiando o fato de eu ter ido passar a semana em seu apartamento. Eu não queria causar dois problemas para ele numa mesma noite. Beijá-lo daquele jeito e arruinar sua noite, tendo que voltar mais cedo por causa de um bêbado inquilino.

Nem percebi quando chegamos e ele me ajudou a sair do carro e a entrar no elevador e a me guiar até o banheiro quando entramos no apartamento. Fiquei recostado no batente da porta enquanto ele abriu o chuveiro.

"Tire as roupas e entre no chuveiro", a voz dele estava tão fria. Ele estava magoado. "Vou pegar uma toalha e roupas limpas prá você."

Eu fiz como ele mandou. E não houve nenhuma troca de palavras pelos minutos seguintes. Nem quando ele me trouxe roupas limpas. Nem quando me ajudou a sair do box e secou meus cabelos depois que estava só com uma bermuda. E eu tinha vontade de rir, porque era engraçado ter Ruki cuidando de mim daquele jeito, como se fosse minha mãe.

Ele também não disse nada quando foi para a cozinha, fazer um café bem forte. Eu podia sentir o aroma mesmo estando no quarto. Eu achava aquilo desnecessário, já estava melhor, o banho frio tinha ajudado a passar o efeito do álcool. Mas não recusei a caneca de café fumegante quando ele me entregou e sentei na beira da cama, fazendo careta ante o gosto amargo.

Eu bebi tudo em silêncio, ele ficou sentado ao meu lado o tempo todo, sem me encarar. Não me atrevi a iniciar uma conversa, eu sabia que ele estava chateado comigo, e ele tinha razões para isso.

A atmosfera criada naquele quarto estava me deixando incomodado. Estava tão quieto, que quando nenhum carro passava na rua e tudo ficava silencioso, eu podia jurar que ouvia nossas respirações e as batidas de nossos corações.

"Sabe, Ruki..." Eu comecei antes que pudesse me impedir de dizer aquilo, olhando para a caneca vazia em minhas mãos. "Eu..." Minha garganta estava tão seca que eu duvidava se conseguiria dizer o que tinha em mente. "Queria falar sobre... O que aconteceu no bar." Sabia que tocar naquele assunto tão rápido assim podia fazer com que ele tivesse mais raiva de mim, mas precisava tentar.

Ruki não me olhou, nem quando eu comecei a falar. E a sensação de que seria reprovado em qualquer coisa que eu fosse dizer naquele momento não me deixava em paz.

"Eu... Não é como se eu..." A caneca nunca me pareceu tão interessante naquele momento. "Tivesse beijado você só porque estava bêbado." _Mentira_, eu pensei em seguida, porque se eu não estivesse bêbado nunca teria coragem suficiente para isso. "Nem porque foi um desafio do Uruha." Isso pelo menos era verdade.

Ele arrancou a caneca das minhas mãos de repente, parecendo irritado pelos movimentos consecutivos que eu fazia com ela. "E por que fez então?"

"Por que você me beijou de volta?" A pergunta foi imediata, mas ele não pareceu surpreso. Pelo contrário, parecia que já esperava por ela.

"Eu quis."

"Eu também quis beijar você."

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa. Ruki odiava bebida. E ele não acreditaria em mim sabendo que eu estava bêbado. Ele levantou da cama com a caneca nas mãos e continuou evitando me encarar. "Vá dormir, amanhã conversamos."

Ele saiu do quarto antes que pudesse processar o que tinha acabado de me dizer. Eu deitei na cama, cobrindo os olhos com o braço. Não queria ir dormir assim, sem me entender com ele. Mas eu teria que me contentar com isso. Ruki tinha um gênio difícil e insistir no assunto só iria piorar o meu lado.

Ouvi barulho de passos no quarto e quando virei o rosto, vi Ruki mexendo na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira, pegando alguns papéis.

"Não vai dormir?" Perguntei quando ele fechou a gaveta, e já ia saindo do quarto.

"Agora não. Boa noite." Ele fechou a porta quando saiu e eu não movi um músculo para levantar da cama e ir atrás dele.

Em algum momento eu devo ter pegado no sono, cansado de ficar olhando o teto. Não dormi muito, talvez duas horas, e quando acordei, com o barulho de chuva batendo na janela, ainda estava muito escuro do lado de fora.

Virei na cama e constatei que Ruki ainda não tinha ido se deitar. Ou será que ele tinha resolvido dormir no sofá? Alcancei o relógio, eram quase três da manhã. Ele iria acordar dolorido se passasse a noite inteira lá. Não pensei duas vezes antes de levantar da cama e sair do quarto.

A sala estava apagada, não fosse pela luminária acesa na escrivaninha. Ruki estava de costas para mim, sentado na cadeira e com a cabeça apoiada sobre a mesa. Hesitei antes de ir até ele, tinha medo que ainda estivesse acordado. Mas ele era bastante perceptivo e não se moveu nem mesmo com o barulho dos meus passos sobre o chão de madeira então eu deduzi que estava dormindo.

E estava mesmo, com a cabeça apoiada numa confusão de papéis e rabiscos, a caneta frouxa entre os dedos. Sorri com a cena, ele ficava adorável quando dormia. Precisava levá-lo para a cama, dormir no sofá já era desconfortável, sentado era praticamente inviável.

Tirei a caneta de sua mão e guardei num pote próximo, e procurei erguê-lo sem que acordasse. Ruki não era pesado, então não tive dificuldades para pegar ele no colo, mas as folhas em que estava apoiado tinham se espalhado mais ainda e algumas voaram para o chão. Ele ficaria revoltado se visse aquilo na manhã seguinte. Levei-o para o quarto e o coloquei sobre a cama, cobrindo seu corpo antes de voltar para a sala e catar os papéis.

Minha curiosidade foi grande, e não resisti dar uma bisbilhotada no que havia escrito ali. Ruki sempre escrevia letras nos momentos mais estranhos e tinha certeza que o acontecido daquela noite era um impulso para sua inspiração. Mas quando meus olhos leram as primeiras frases senti como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

Precisei sentar na cadeira porque de repente minhas pernas ficaram bambas demais para me suportar de pé. Minhas mãos tremiam e suavam frio, e precisei colocar uma delas na boca para segurar um som de surpresa quando li mais adiante.

_Reita..._

_Essas palavras que eu não pude dizer_

_Reita..._

_Eu canto-as pra você aqui e agora_

_Reita..._

_Eu te amo mais do que qualquer um_

_Reita..._

_Eu te amo, eu te amo..._

Não sei quando começou, mas no minuto seguinte me peguei chorando ante a sinceridade de Ruki. Ele tinha escrito todos os seus sentimentos ali e como fui tão idiota de nunca ter notado nada? Eu, que me dizia apaixonado por ele, mas nunca prestei atenção no jeito que ele me olhava, nunca liguei para o jeito com que ele me tratava, sempre preocupado demais, atencioso demais, me dispensando todo o tempo que ele tinha e não tinha.

E eu fui egoísta demais tentando esconder dele o que eu sentia. Se tivesse arriscado... Se tivesse tentando pelo menos.

Era mesmo um covarde. Que precisava fazer as coisas por trás de uma garrafa de bebida e apostas.

"Reita?"

Dei um pulo quando ouvi a voz de Ruki atrás de mim e assim que virei para encará-lo vi seus olhos arregalados e uma mistura de sentimentos neles. Surpresa, indignação, mágoa, raiva, amor... Não me mexi quando ele se aproximou e tirou as folhas de minhas mãos, como se para confirmar o que eu estava lendo e suas bochechas coraram quando ele enfiou tudo desajeitadamente dentro de um pequeno caderno.

Quando ele virou para me encarar de novo eu já estava de pé a sua frente e os olhos dele tinham um brilho ansioso, expectante. Queria dizer alguma coisa, me desculpar ou dizer que o amava, mas minha garganta estava fechada e tudo o que consegui foi abrir a boca e soltar um inútil "Ah."

E eu tive a impressão de que ele ficou decepcionado, porque seus olhos estavam tão esperançosos, e eu não consegui dizer absolutamente nada. No minuto seguinte Ruki suspirou, parecendo cansado, e fez menção de andar, mas um impulso em meu corpo fez meu braço sair da estagnação em que se encontrava e segurá-lo pelo pulso e empurrá-lo contra a escrivaninha.

E então eu o beijei.

Confesso que fiquei surpreso quando ele me beijou de volta, esperava que ele fosse me empurrar para longe e gritar comigo.

Os lábios dele estavam mais doces e macios do que quando o beijei no bar, e ele correspondia cada movimento de meus próprios lábios contra os dele, as mãos segurando com força minha camisa. Mas no momento que afrouxei o aperto em seu pulso, ele usou essas mesmas mãos para ganhar espaço entre nós. "Reita, pára com isso."

Eu o ignorei. E me aproximei novamente, fechando o espaço que ele tinha feito entre nós. Beijei o seu rosto o mais carinhosamente que consegui, depositando beijos leves e estalados em cada pedaço de pele, no canto dos lábios, na bochecha, na testa, na ponta do nariz, nos olhos. Ele suspirava com cada um e achei que era hora de continuar o beijo interrompido.

Dessa vez o corpo dele ficou tenso, e seus dedos se apertaram com mais força no tecido da minha camisa e mesmo assim eu não parei. Não deixei de morder os lábios dele e roubar seu fôlego e fazer caminho para dentro de sua boca. Eu o queria tanto, e queria mostrar a ele que também o amava, que também me sentia daquele jeito. E que eu sentia muito por ter feito tudo errado.

Desci as mãos até a parte debaixo das coxas dele e o levantei do chão, fazendo com que sentasse no único espaço disponível da mesa. Ele deu um ofego inesperado quando me encaixei entre suas pernas e se segurou com mais força em mim, passando os braços pelo meu pescoço e aprofundando o beijo com uma necessidade que eu nunca pensei que ele fosse demonstrar.

Meus dedos entraram por baixo de sua camisa, tocando a pele macia e sentindo cada curva do corpo tão pequeno. Tracei o caminho de sua coluna e afastei nossas bocas apenas para erguer sua camisa e retirá-la, e ele cooperou muito bem comigo, mas quando me encarou seu rosto estava corado e seu olhar apreensivo. "Reita... Não..."

"Shh." Eu murmurei em seu ouvido, não queria que ele tivesse medo de mim. Nunca faria algo que fosse machucá-lo ou contra sua vontade. "Não diga nada..." Beijei o canto de sua boca e minhas mãos correram por suas costas, sentindo como meus toques começavam a mexer com ele. "Só sinta."

Ele ofegou e gemeu baixo, fechando os olhos. "Você... Você não sabe o que está fazendo, Reita..."

"Sim eu sei." Mordi a orelha dele, passando a língua pelo local. "Sei exatamente." E puxei mais seu corpo contra o meu, ofegando com o contato de nossos quadris. Ruki deu um gemido baixo, se agarrando com mais força em mim, o corpo dele estava tão quente.

"Rei... Ahn..."

Eu sorri com o jeito que ele gemeu meu nome e voltei a beijá-lo, minhas mãos descendo até as coxas dele, acariciando por cima da calça, fazendo caminho até o botão e o zíper. "Levante um pouco." Instrui e ele fez exatamente o que eu pedi, suspirando baixo e parecendo muito envergonhado quando tirei a peça inconveniente junto com a roupa de baixo e ele corou até as orelhas.

"Ahnn... Re-reita!" Ele deu um gemido longo quando meus dedos tocaram sua ereção, provocando, e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro, a respiração ofegante e entrecortada. Beijei o lado de seu rosto, contente pela seqüência de gemidos que ele me oferecia. "Reita... Reita..." Ele chamava meu nome como se eu fosse Deus e isso só me fazia desejá-lo mais e mais.

Minha pele ardia onde os dedos dele tocavam nas costas e meu controle estava indo para o ralo com o que ele fazia. Afastei-me o suficiente para tirar todas as roupas que me impediam de sentir o corpo de Ruki por completo e mal descartei a cueca ele esticou os braços e me puxou para perto, abafando um gemido no meu pescoço quando nossos corpos entraram em contato.

Era impressionante como nos moldávamos tão perfeitamente, e as pernas dele se encaixavam ao redor da minha cintura como se aquele fosse seu lugar de direito. E céus, não havia nada melhor do que sentir o corpo dele tremer em contato com o meu, exalar um calor confortante que chegava a me deixar zonzo.

Ela apertou as pernas a minha volta e roçou o nariz no meu peito, e seus lábios buscaram os meus para mais um beijo lânguido. Meus dedos escorregavam nas costas já úmidas com uma fina camada de suor e a pele dele parecia ainda mais macia, como seda, sob meu toque. Eu não queria partir aquele beijo, mas o jeito com que ele estava se movendo contra mim, nos esfregando juntos, era impossível de ignorar. Ele me queria tanto quanto eu o queria.

E assim, parti o beijo, minhas mãos voltando das costas para seu peito, o empurrando gentilmente para se deitar na madeira da mesa. Ruki ficava ainda mais lindo, ainda mais desejável com o rosto vermelho daquele jeito e os olhos nublados. Tracei o contorno de seu lábio inferior com o indicador e ele pareceu entender o que eu queria, porque seus olhos encaravam os meus profundamente, quase me fazendo ficar sem graça com a intensidade de seu olhar e a boca macia aceitou o dedo intruso, a língua correndo por ele e pelos outros que seguiram caminho para dentro.

Eu olhava fascinado como ele sugava meus dedos, e mordi meus lábios, meu corpo esquentando ainda mais e minha outra mão se precipitou, correndo pela lateral do corpo dele, até sua coxa, para erguer a perna de volta em seu lugar cativo, ao redor da minha cintura. Ele fez um som de protesto quando retirei meus dedos, mas calou-se imediatamente quando os desci pelo seu corpo, tocando sua entrada e ele gemeu, arqueando o corpo. "Reita..."

Depositei um beijo rápido em seus lábios e introduzi o dedo em seu corpo, arfando com o quão quente ele era por dentro, sentindo meu membro pulsar antecipadamente. O rosto dele estava mais corado do que nunca tinha visto antes, os lábios cheios e vermelhos entreabertos, inchados pelos beijos que tínhamos trocado e sua respiração saía cortada e ofegante e isso me deixava mais excitado, tão excitado que eu tinha vontade de me arremeter dentro dele com toda a vontade que imaginava que possuía. E isso não era pouco.

Já tinha colocado o terceiro dedo e o preparava da melhor maneira possível, não queria machucá-lo mais do que já tinha feito com seus sentimentos. Sendo o idiota que eu era. Os gemidos dele chegavam aos meus ouvidos mais altos e necessitados e suas mãos alcançaram meu braço, puxando, indicando que já era o suficiente. "Por favor."

O pedido dele foi simples, mas me senti contente em realizá-lo, e com um último beijo em sua testa, estava afundando no calor apertado de seu corpo com um único movimento, vendo como ele fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios quando um gemido tentou fazer caminho para fora deles. Fiquei parado por um tempo, observando as reações dele, vendo como seu rosto se contorcia em dor e ele tentava se acostumar com a sensação. Eu estava perdido em suas feições e quando ele abriu os olhos não resisti a sorrir e ele me sorriu de volta e remexeu-se sob mim, elevando a outra perna até minha cintura, os calcanhares presos em minhas costas, me puxando contra ele.

Apoiei as mãos na mesa e fiz como ele pediu, movendo os quadris contra os dele, um suspiro aliviado saindo de meus lábios quando provi fricção para meu membro dolorido dentro dele. Ruki franzia o cenho cada vez que entrava nele, provavelmente sentindo ainda algum desconforto e mudei imediatamente o ângulo de minhas investidas, tentando achar aquele ponto dentro dele que tinha a certeza de que iria fazê-lo tremer e implorar por mais.

E minha tentativa não foi fracassada, porque tão logo entrei novamente, ele arregalou os olhos e segurou em mim como se o mundo estivesse para acabar e eu fosse sua única sustentação, arqueando as costas a ponto de tirá-las da mesa e gemer meu nome longa e estridente, parecendo desesperado por mais. "Reitaahn... Fa-faça de novo! Por favor!" E ele _soava_ desesperado.

Eu sorri, satisfeito, e continuei o ato, indo fundo dentro dele, acertando-o diversas vezes no mesmo ponto, escutando atentamente a todos os sons que ele fazia. E como ele gemia _bem._ Muito melhor do que as encenações baratas que fazia no palco. E de repente estava ficando muito quente, muito forte, muito intenso e eu estava gemendo com ele e então me lembrei de _onde_ estávamos e em que _condições_ estávamos. E isso me fez grunhir consideravelmente alto, mas talvez tenha sido mais pelas unhas de Ruki que arranharam meus braços e como ele pedia por mais, arfando e ofegando.

Eu estava próximo, realmente próximo e desci uma de minhas mãos pelo corpo dele, segurando o membro esquecido e dolorosamente duro com firmeza, o estocando junto com minhas investidas, a outra mão fazendo um esforço sobre humano para me manter equilibrado sobre Ruki. Ele gemeu ainda mais alto pela dupla estimulação e seus dedos apertaram tão forte em meus braços que no dia seguinte teriam marcas. E eu não dava a mínima prá marca alguma. "Ruki... Olhe prá mim."

Eu notei que ele manteve o olhar com dificuldade, lutando para manter sua atenção, que não durou muito, pois logo seus olhos fecharam novamente e ele tombou a cabeça para trás, um gemido travado em sua garganta. Seu corpo tremeu violentamente enquanto ele movia o quadril com movimentos curtos, forçando a entrada ao meu redor, apertando meus braços com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos. E ele estava gozando em meus dedos e chamando meu nome repetidas vezes.

Mais alguns movimentos e eu estaria gozando também, e quando senti aquela tensão crescer em meu estômago apoiei novamente a mão na mesa, e não ligava se fosse manchá-la, pronto para sair e ter a decência de não gozar dentro dele, mas suas pernas não permitiram, me puxando contra si. "Eu quero... Sentir você."

E ele sentiu, como tanto queria. E pelo gemido tinha ficado bastante satisfeito.

Meu corpo caiu exausto sobre o dele, e por um momento não pensei que meu peso pudesse estar o incomodando, até que ele se mexeu, parecendo desconfortável. Separei nossos corpos muito a contragosto, testando minha estabilidade ao ficar de pé, minhas pernas ainda estavam trêmulas e só então tive noção da bagunça que fizemos sobre a mesa. Ruki ia me matar quando visse a marca bem onde coloquei a mão para apoiar.

Ele ficou em silêncio, a respiração se acalmando e me aproximei para puxá-lo e fazer com que ele sentasse na mesa. Ele fez uma careta de dor e um bico que não resisti em beijar. "Isso não foi uma boa idéia." Ele comentou de repente, suspirando e passando a ponta dos dedos pelos meus braços. "Desculpe..." E eu segui os olhos dele, vendo as marcas muito vermelhas em minha pele muito branca.

"Eu te amo."

Um suspiro foi sua única resposta e ele me abraçou, carinhosamente, e meu peito esquentou de um jeito que eu não sentia há muito tempo. "Eu estive esperando por isso." Ele comentou abafado contra meu pescoço, os lábios roçando de leve minha pele. Eu sorri, contente, e o abracei de volta com o mesmo carinho.

Ficamos um bom tempo assim. Ouvindo nossas respirações e aquecendo o corpo do outro com o seu próprio. Até eu lembrar de algo importante e que estava me deixando cheio de dúvidas. "Ruki?"

"Hm?" Ele não levantou o rosto, e eu continuei, mesmo assim.

"O que estava escrito naquelas folhas..."

"Reila." Ele disse de repente, e só então ergueu o rosto para me encarar, um sorriso travesso dançando em seus lábios. "É o nosso segredo."

Eu sorri de volta, cúmplice. "Sim, é o nosso segredo."


End file.
